Heart of the Underworld
by Yuul
Summary: As they stand staring at their names on the headstones, they wonder how they're going to get out of this one. How will they react when they are faced with three souls that aim to take their place - their children, from the future, on a mission to stop Hades and Gold to save them all from a terrible fate? From 5x14 - content will be added from new episodes as appropriate
1. Chapter 1

The sepia cloak of the underworld seemed to dim around them as they stared at the headstones in front of them. Emma couldn't help but let a tear fall from her eye as she sighed, once more feeling herself between a rock and a hard place. This was her life now – one constant obstacle after another. Every step she took in the right direction sent her back three places in the other. She was growing tired of this constant battle and felt herself fall to her knees in front of the sandstone with her name perfectly chiseled in the center, marking her tie to the underworld and yet another failed plan.

Regina had been right. Emma Swan was losing her touch as a savior, and no amount of Charming hope was going to rid her of these dark thoughts. Not today.

"Mom?"

She couldn't bring herself to look up at her son, clenching her fists tightly as she rested them on her knees. Why hadn't she been able to convince Regina to just take him out of the ghastly place? Was it because she had secretly not wanted to be parted from him again? Was she making yet another selfish choice that would drive her family into yet another impossible situation? Of course she had – look at where they were simply because she simply couldn't let go.

Maybe she didn't deserve a happy ending? Maybe she would just have to get that into her head once and for all.

She couldn't save Hook. She dragged them all to hell, literally, and for what?

Nothing.

"Come on Swan. Lets go before darkness falls" She heard his voice, but it did not stir her static body.

What had she done?

….

"Ahh!" The young woman lifted her hands and pushed back the flames that were aimed her way. The barrier she had created englobed her entire body but was not strong enough for her to remain in her spot. It hadn't been the first time she literally been sent flying by the opposition, however, it was the first time that day. As luck would have it, she had broken no bones as she fell inelegantly twenty feet away from where she once stood, but she couldn't help but wince as she pushed herself off the stone ground. They were closing in, and they had no time to lose.

"Vivi?!" She heard the voice just in time to jump out of the way of the next attack. Her deep blue eyes caught the origin of the voice – Rhea. Lost momentarily in the dark green eyes of her closest friend she raised her hands once more, no longer to defend, but to rid her friend of the foe that was closing in behind her. "Thanks! Now get up! We've got to go!" Vi nodded and jumped to Rheas side, both with their hands raised for the next attack.

The ruins of their home were up in flames – the wrath of their enemies was too overwhelming. Even with the warning, they never had a hope of surviving this level of evil. Over the past week, Vi had watched as countless men, women and dwarfs fell to their deaths around them. There were only a few of them left now, and that was the reason they were gathering here – in the barn just outside town. Their final defense and their only hope.

Rhea swished her hand around them to avoid the fire coming towards them and Vi could feel as her body was transported effortlessly into the center of the barn with the only remaining survivors.

"Vi" She turned quickly to find herself enveloped in her mother's arms, her father just a step behind. She couldn't restrain the tears that were flowing down her face. This was it – this was the end. Could this really be the final goodbye?!

"Come on love, Henry is ready. You and Rhea have to get into place and save us all" Vi heard the hope in her father's words, but it was fear that rushed through her entire being and into her young heart. She couldn't do this, could she? How could she take on this responsibility and really be expected to fix all of this destruction. She wasn't a hero and most certainly not a savior – that was Emma Swan, not her. Their eyes met, those eyes that he had given to her so gracefully twenty years ago. "You can do it love" His smile was genuine, but she was sure it didn't reach his eyes. He was as scared as she was, but she didn't have time to contemplate it as she felt her body being wrenched away from her parents and in between Rhea and Henry just feet away from her crying mother.

"Here – come on" Rheas thrusted the black wand impatiently into her hand. With a deep breath she lifted the wand and mustered up the biggest smile she could.

"Don't worry Dad. I'll save you all" She was sure that he could hear the disbelief in her voice, but this was their only chance.

The fire surrounded them and her smile faltered. Vi could no longer see the loving faces of her parents, just the crimson eyes of their enemy, their screams of pain were masked only by her own of remorse. She made a move towards their fallen bodies but was stopped by the strong arms of Henry by her side.

"VI!" Rhea grabbed the wand and enacted the spell they had spent weeks mastering. The world in flames disappeared from around them, Henry relentlessly holding the broken young girl in his arms.

….

What seemed like an eternity later, Emma finally lifted herself up from her position of self-pity and stood before the headstone with defiance in her eyes. It would take more than just a hell-hound of a deity to push her completely off the edge – although, truthfully, she felt that she was dangling dangerously above it, much like Hook had been simply hours before. This is what she was going to have to tell herself at least until she could breakdown in her own time, away from her family – away from her son.

"Let's go kid" she turned towards Henry who had seamlessly migrated to her side and forced a smile before wrapping her arms around him. Her eyes connected with Regina's who gave her a sympathetic look. It was strange how far they had come in the past couple of years – from trying to kill each other to… well… recently that was still a 'thing' in their relationship, but now they were back on the same side. However twisted and odd that side was, Emma hoped beyond hope that it was the winning one… just for once.

Her grey eyes met the ocean blue eyes of the man she loved and her forced smile filled with genuine appreciation. He was here and maybe that would mean they could finally have that future they'd been fighting for together… of course that would only happen if they got out of this retched place. He smiled a small smile but she could see him wince under the pain that he was obviously still in after the demonic torture Hades had inflicted upon him.

Henry released her and allowed her to step to Hooks side. "Let's go, before darkness falls" She spoke softly, repeating his words. His small smile remained as he nodded making her forget momentarily that her plan to save him had once again gone awry. "Or at least before something worse falls upon us"

As if the gods were to trick the group, they were met with just that. A portal opened violently through the graveyard. The gust of energy made them turn away and raise their hands up to protect their faces. And just a moment later it all stopped.

Emma stood protectively in front of Hook and Regina stood defiantly in front of Henry with Robin by her side, preparing for what ever terror the portal had brought their way. To their surprise, there were no monsters, no evil spirits, just three seemingly harmless people. Emma did not move, knowing that she could trust anything in this place, let alone people brought through portals.

Couldn't even have one moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N Wow. I would like to thank all of you that have been so amazing!_ JainaZekk621, ThinkingMakesItSo, belovedbrat, minorshan & purple44 for following, Disneylover4eva, belovedbrat & purple44 for the favs and belovedbrat & purple44 for your reviews.**

 **My inspiration and love for story writing is only fuelled by your support! And for that I thank-you :D**

 _..._

 _18 years in the future_

…

They'd certainly outdone themselves. It wasn't every day that the youngest member of their ever growing family turned 16 and it certainly wasn't everyday that they were able to pull the wool over her eyes and hide the fact they were going to throw a surprise party for the inquisitive child. Henry stood in the kitchen of his mother's home, proud smile on his face as he placed The last candle on the chocolate cake he'd baked for the occasion.

"Do we have everything?" Rhea appeared, leaning into the kitchen with her signature wicked grin on her face. Henry made a dramatic gesture towards the cake and nodded, happiness filling his every feature. "Wow cuz, you've pretty much gone and outdone yourself there. You are you didn't just write it into existence with that magic quill of yours, did you?" Henry laughed at his cousin's insinuation and tried to compose a look of faux insult on his face but failed miserably.

"Of course not! Truth be told this is the third attempt" he gestured toward the kitchen side, the burst remains of attempts one and two sat lopsided in their baking trays. "But this one - was all me! I swear!"

Rhea rolled her eyes and shook her head in faux disapproval. He had really gone all out for the special occasion. "I don't remember you making me a cake" she accused with a smile on her face "and it was only a couple of years ago- I think I'd remember!" She made her way into the kitchen and next to Henry to admire his 'death by chocolate' treat.

"I guess we were too busy trying to save you from your crazy mother" he mused gently nudging her. Rheas smile faltered a little as the memories of her own sixteenth birthday shambles came flooding back.

Before he let her fall back into those memories Henry turned her towards him, gripping her shoulders lightly. "Don't think about it Rhea- you're here with us. We always fight for our family, to give them their best chance" he embraced his young cousin, who returned the loving embrace briefly. She had never been one for 'lovey doveyness', as she called it. It wasn't her nature.

"All right kids, let's get this show on the road" Rhea jumped back a step, that wicked smile back on her face. Robin walked into the Kitchen and scooped up the last of the snacks, eyeing the cake with admiration "Good job Henry. She'll love it"

"Yeah yeah yeah, let me help you with those Dad" Rhea jumped to Robins side and picked up the two bottles of soda that Robin had been attempting to balance atop the sugary treats that were mounted within his arms.

"Thanks sweetheart" Henry watched as Rhea gave her father a small kiss on the cheek. "Who's getting Ava?" Robin asked, as Henry grabbed the cake and checked he had everything he needed.

"Neal is picking Vivi up from the docks and driving her to Granny's for six" Rhea responded from the hallway. "So come on slow coach! I'm not going to miss the look on her face for anything in the world!"

Henry rolled her eyes, knowing that she was directing her comment to him. "Yeah yeah, just poof us there, little witch" He replied, mirroring her wicked smile.

"That was the plan, little man!"

…

 _Present day_

It took Henry a moment to adjust to the affects of the portal. His body still didn't feel like his own and his senses were certainly not in tune with anything yet. The last images he had witnessed before their departure were still burning on his retina. All he could hope was that they could fix all of this, that the young girl still sobbing his arms could fix all of this. It was their only hope. She was their only hope.

"Answer me! Who are you?!" The voice he recognized as his mothers pierced through his thoughts and there she stood, fireball in her hand and fierce look on her face. The evil queen only appeared when she felt threatened, a character he had seen in her fullness over the past week until her torturous end. He felt torn between running towards her and relishing in the fact she was still alive and knowing that it would make no sense to her. The one she knew as her son was stood just a foot behind her, peering around her defiant body, not the man who stood before her, tears in his eyes and loss in his heart.

"Don't make me do anything you're going to regret!" She continued, raising her voice along with her hand.

"Wait" Henry turned towards his cousin, who stepped forward, her hands raised in a defensive manner. "We're not here to harm any of you Regina, we're here to help" Henry's heart sank – they had agreed to try and avoid them and not interfere too much with their memories. They had agreed not to let them know who they were at all costs. But Rhea was never one for complying with the plans. Although her hand was forced, it was not her that should have brought them here. Had Ava not faltered and strayed from the plan, they would have appeared in the barn and not in front of the very people they had just witnessed disintegrate before them. Rhea didn't control the magic as well – as was apparent. But that was not what he could dwell on now. Their initial plans may have changed, but their mission still stood. Save them.

"How do you know us?" Henry looked from his cousin towards his grandmother who had spoken. She was just as he remembered her. Snow White. Strong but trusting. If he could only convince them, convince her, that it was ok – maybe they could help the three of them too?

"We're…" Henry felt his voice constrict in his throat and fade into nothing.

"Henry, what…" Rhea's voice faded much in the same way. Both looked to the source of their silence with wide eyes.

Ava moved herself out of his arms, her sobbing ceased and that familiar glimmer of determination in her eyes. He tried to stop her from stepping away from him, tried to scream and implore her not to do what he knew she would.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, looking from himself to Rhea before stretching out her hand and freezing them to the spot. Ava turned around and made the same subtle gesture to the group before them before allowing a small dream catcher to appear in her palm. Had Henry's eyes not been locked, they would have widened further. What was she going to do?

"I will be back to get you – but I have to do this on my own" She spoke calmly; all signs of that broken young girl gone from her features. He begged internally that she wouldn't go through with this. He had promised to keep her safe! How could he do that it he didn't remember what he was keeping her safe from! How could he…

Ava ran the dream catcher over Henry and Rhea, removing the plan from their memories, before glancing over her shoulder to the group behind her. "I will keep my promise" she spoke clearly to them, before disappearing and releasing them from their temporary paralysis.

…

 _18 years in the future_

"One minute!" Rhea's excitement etched into every letter. It had been the longest week planning this party, trying to get everything sorted without letting Ava into the secret. Of course, Ava was not completely obtuse, but Rhea had made every attempt in deferring the scent to other matters, she couldn't have little Vivi seeing through her lies.

" _Just trying to get this application for college done / Gone to look at apartments with Henry / Dad and Regina are fighting again – maybe my Wicked Witch of a mother is coming back to take me away… may not be the best time for you to come over"_

Rhea hated lying – but she had to admit that she was good at it. She just hoped that Ava would forgive her. Of course she would – this is going to be the best party ever! One she would never forget.

"She's here!" Snow White matched her own excitement with ease. They all really needed this.

…

"Neal, I'm not hungry – please just let me go home" Ava slipped her hand out from his and stood stubbornly at the end of the small path way that led to the diner. She had lied – she was starving, but not in the mood.

"I'm not here to buy you food Vivi – I have to pick up something and it's starting to rain, so please – just come inside and then we can go home!" Neal implored, silently thanking the clouds for their sudden apparition. He was sure that there was a magical explanation for it, but he didn't care. "Come oooooon!" He grabbed her hand once more and literally dragged the girl into the diner.

The diner was dark and empty, save a cupcake on the counter. Ava's mood lightened a little as she slowly made her way towards the candle lit cake. Ava turned towards Neal who simply shrugged, moving his shaggy hair out of his eyes. "Happy Birthday Vivi – make a wish" Ava rolled her eyes and indulged in the young mans request. She was not one for believing in wishes… but one wouldn't hurt, right?. With one breath the flame disappeared and with that the room lit up in an extremely dramatic way.

"SURPRISE!" Ava was caught of guard by the sudden appearance of almost the entire town in such a small diner.

"Oh my g…." her words were caught in her throat by the pounce of her best friend.

"Happy Birthdaaaaaaay! I've been practicing that flame trick aaaaaall week. What do you think?" Rhea had the biggest smile on her slim face, her auburn locks falling wild around her happy face.

"It – it was – was great!" Ava replied finally released from Rheas grip. "Really, fantastic. So that's why you've been avoiding me all week" Rhea shrugged in a nonchalant manner before leaving her to be greeted by the rest of the guests.

 _Never trust a witch_. She mused to herself her bad mood disappearing entirely.

…

 _Present day_

The underworld was just as she had remembered. The darkened soul of the magically town that she had grown up in was just as she had expected it to be, how it always was and how it always will be.

Ava glanced down at the intricately designed dream catcher in her hand and sighed, before tucking it into her coat. She would return their memories when the time was right, but right now, she had other, more pressing matters to deal with.

 _I've always said 'Never trust a witch'._ She mused to herself as she remembered the look in Rhea and Henry's eyes when she disappeared. _But I will make it up to you when I find…_

"Gold." She whispered to herself as she looked over the familiar door to the pawn shop. Not a moment was wasted on her thoughts as she pushed the door and entered the establishment, the unfailing bell sounding its owner of her presence.

…

 _18 years in the future_

The atmosphere reeked of excitement, joy and hope as was to be expected. What other emotions could have possibly surrounded them in the company of the Charming family and co? As they began to sing 'happy birthday', Ava felt her cheeks turn bright red as she stood, center of attention with the 16 burning candles on her chocolate cake – courtesy of Henry. Chocolate really was her weakness.

"Go on! Make a wish!" Ava rolled her eyes as Rhea's voice screamed over the whole crowd. She had already made one today and struggled to think of anything she really wanted to wish for. Her nose scrunched under the pressure of coming up with something worth wishing for. Something she never admitted to her family, was that she didn't really believe in this sort of thing. Making wishes? Hoping for the best? That wasn't what brought happiness – at least she didn't believe that. She believed that hard work and determination would give you the happy ending you deserved. She believed that she was in control of her destiny and that it was not left up to 'fate'. But she knew what was expected of her and as per usual, she would comply with the traditions and make a stupid wish.

"Come on Come on!"

"Ok Ok!" Ava rolled her eyes at Rhea and readied herself. As she drew breath she suddenly felt the room turn cold.

"Don't stop on my behalf" A strange voice sounded throughout the room. It took no time to follow everyone's eyes and identify the source of the voice, sat arrogantly in the corner of the diner, donning a suit and a smug look on his face.

"Hades" Ava's eyes widened at her Snow's confirmation of his identity. Instantly she felt herself surrounded, her mother and father at her side and holding her arms tightly.

"So nice to see you all are doing so well after our time together. Charming, really" He rose effortlessly and smiled at them all with a knowing look in his eyes "But I don't have time to catch up. No." A contract appeared in his hand. "I'm here to collect what is owed to me"

…

 _Present Day_

"We're closed" Ava raised an eyebrow at the unquivering voice of the owner as he continued his business without even looking her way.

"That's direct talk from a man who isn't dead. How can you say that when you are not the owner of this shop down here?" She stood dead center of the shop, allowing her eyes to fall upon all the magical contraptions that surrounded her within and atop the glass cabinets, flashbacks of her childhood filling her to the brim. "And anyway –" she continued "I'm not here to buy anything"

"Well then dearie, I suggest you leave. I am a busy man" He lifted his head up in an exasperated manner, a glisten of tears apparent on his glaring eyes. Ava matched his glare and took a step towards the man.

"Well then dearie, you are going to have to put your plans on hold, I have an urgent matter to deal with, and you are going to help me" She spread her hands out on the glass counter and leant towards him, the dried tears more obvious to her at this distance.

"I –" he pointed to himself, that impish grin spreading across his aged face "and going to help you? And why would I do that?"

"Because, dark one –" Pushing herself off the counter she outstretched her hands before her and smiled, relishing in the strength the magic in the underworld gave her. It took but a second for her hands to grasp on to the object of her desire – The dark ones dagger. "I command you"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Once again a big thank-you to purple44 and belovedbrat for your reviews! It makes it worth doing when I get feedback! :D I hope you both, and all of the other readers enjoy this next chapter! Review/Follow & Fav if you want to be informed of all of the upcoming chapters :D**

…

 _14 years in the future_

…

The people of Storybrooke bustled around their business, drowning in the spring blossoming around them. Butterflies lost their way from the surrounding forest and fluttered around the streets, basking in the mid-afternoon sun, their presence creating an interesting pastime for two young members of the small town.

"Catch it!" Ava screamed at her partner in crime, sparks of joy resonating off her 12-year-old features. They had followed the butterflies from the toll bridge, the challenge of catching the beautiful creatures intriguing the young pair who absentmindedly found themselves rushing through the streets of their hometown without a care in the world. It was days like this that made Ava happy that they had remained in this town instead of uprooting and moving to the enchanted forest, a plan that was once almost too real for her. She had fought her corner, having never actually _lived_ in the enchanted forest, and convinced them that their life here was as good as it was going to get. Ava was not a fan of change, a fact that her parents knew only too well, and for that reason, and that reason only, they had decided that they should stay – to give their daughter her 'best chance'.

Ava watched as the young man by her side extended his hand, so close to grasping the small creature within the palm of his hand, her eyes widening in anticipation. She caught Noah's eye and he closed his fingers around the creature, but just as his face began to twist into a victorious smile, the creature slipped through his fingers and continued on it's lost journey through the town.

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks and stared as the butterfly disappeared into the crowd, looks of amusement stuck stupidly on their faces. Once again she caught Noah's eye and with that they both burst into fits of laughter. They had wasted their entire day on this conquest and found themselves lacking in the rewards they had so hoped to achieve. What ever they were.

"Well, that killed a few hours" Noah stated, his left hand running through his hair. "Wanna come back to the shop? I'm sure there is something there that we can find to kill a few more hours?" He turned towards his young companion and extended his hand towards her with the thought of leading her towards their next destination. They were in the middle of the road after all. Ava smiled and took Noah's hand allowing him to lead her towards the shop at the end of main street. By inertia, they walked along the pavement, dodging the oncoming human traffic until Noah pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door to the shop they frequented much more than their parents wanted them to.

The minutes passed into hours and the daylight was destroyed by the darkness outside the shop. Matter did it not how often they found themselves immersed in the magic that the shop held in its limits, they were still able to find something to fascinate them, piecing together the stories behind the trinkets. Today's adventures had led Ava to a small, silver necklace, with a small box as a pendant that sat effortlessly on the beautifully crafted chain. It was truly fascinating.

"I wonder what that is" Ava mused, digging her hand into the box of curios within which the necklace was entagled. Her fingers intertwined around the delicate chain and with a couple of jolted movements, the necklace was free and in her small hand. "It's beautiful, what do you think it is Noah?" Silence met her question and she realized that she was alone in the back room "Noah?" Ava instantly lost interest in the whereabouts of her companion as she saw light begin to resonate from the ridges of the small silver box in her hand.

"Put that down!"

Golds voice caught the girl off guard, not only because of the extreme malice with which he spoke, but because seconds before she had sworn that she was alone. "Give me that" With one long stride and one swoop of his hand, the pendant was no longer in the palm of the hand, and the light was no longer emitting from its interior.

"I – I- Im…"

"Did your parents never teach you not to touch what doesn't belong to you?" The harsh tone resided in his voice as he closed his grip over the source of her curiosity. Ava remained silent, her eyes fixated on his fist before her stare was broken by it disappearing into his pocket. "Now, run along home before you get yourself into more trouble" Mr. Gold did not wait for Ava to contemplate what he had said as he gentle grabbed her shoulder and began to lead her out of the backroom, through the shop and finally, onto the street. "Goodnight Ava".

And with that she stood, silent, confused and curious. It had yet to cross her mind that Noah had practically disappeared, leaving her alone to be caught by the very man she feared most in this town. She hadn't noticed that she'd been holding her breath until she began to make her way down main street and let out a sigh of relief, both for her safety and for the fact that Noah was nothing like his father. No. Noah Maurice Gold definitely took after his mother.

…

 _Present Day_

…

Ava stood staring into those same glaring eyes, her own unfazed. She was used to incurring the wrath of the man in front of her. He had never seemed to like her as a child – always warning her to stay away from Noah as she was, apparently, a bad influence. It hadn't been until she was older did she realize the intentions behind those warnings, but by the time she had become aware of what was really happening, it was too late. It was a bitter pattern she seemed to be following in life – always one step behind, always too late and always the butt of the cruel joke that was life.

"Who are you?" He spat, hands twisting into fists at his side. Ava couldn't help but smile at the man, lowering the dagger so it hung between her middle and index finger of her left hand. "What do you want?" her smile disappeared

"I want to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life" Her tone as deadpan as her face. That was almost the truth. In reality, he had already made part of the mistake, so many years before, when he promised his second born child to a witch doctor – but in spite of that, he would try and try to reconcile with his wife and fight for his sons freedom and wellbeing – something that he would manage, eventually – and that… that would be the final part of the biggest mistake and the price would cost them all their lives. "Now, come with me…"

"Rumple, I… what's going on?" Ava was interrupted by Belle coming from the back room, She had not expected Belle to be here – it was too soon!

"You're here?" Ava's eyes could not grow any wider and the surprise and clear in her voice "That means Zelena is here and if she's here – that means… oh no." She did not notice Rumplestiltskin's curious eyes as she spoke to herself, but it was not important as the curiosity disapated when she turned towards him, her eyes less cold but her voice as deadpan as it was before. "We'd better be going"

"What is going on?" Belle asked, moving protectively towards her husband. This could mean only one thing. Gaston had already begun his eternity of suffering in the river of souls and hope was slowly beginning to disappear once more from the underworld. Hades was probably sat in his thrown of bones sipping on Merlot feeling happy for himself and he's mini victory. God. She hated that man.

"Mrs Gold" she finally spoke, ridding herself of the hateful thoughts that were pressing into her mind. "trust me when I say that the less you know, the better"

"Trust you? Who are you?" And there is was – Belle Gold, reformed and slightly darker than she had been. This was the start of the slippery slope that Ava had hoped to stop before it commenced. No matter – if she could throw an obstacle in the path of the evil cycle that they were within, maybe she could save more than just her family – maybe it would ensure the happiness of all of the souls that were trapped in this place.

"Me?" Ava leant over the counter once more towards the pair and looked directly at Belle, and spoke in an unquivering tone "I'm the one that is going to remove Hades' mark off your child" Both parents-to-be stood silent at the young womans prospect. She was sure they were debating whether that was even a possibility, and more so, whether they could trust her – but they really had no choice, or at least Rumplestiltskin didn't.

Ava began to make her way towards the door and as she placed her hand on the door handle she simple said: "Shall we?"

She allowed a moment for them to say their heartfelt goodbyes and their 'be careful's' before opening the door out onto the main street of Storybrooke. She had a feeling she knew where her next destination would be – but it wasn't going to be easy to get around without Hades knowing.

"Are you ready?" She spoke as she was joined by her new companion

"Lead the way, dearie"

…

"I can't believe her! I seriously can't!" Rhea continued, scuffing her feet along the woodland floor. Henry silently walked a few feet in front of his cousin, allowing her to vent her anger and frustrations in to the air. "A dream catcher! Bloody witch! I can't believe she didn't that! After everything we've been through, she doesn't trust us?" Her voice continued to resonate throughout the silence of the forest, though, Henry was able to drown out her voice for just a moment, lost in his own thoughts, trying to concentrate on the vacant spots in his mind. He knew it was an impossible feat, but he had to do something to drown out the external monologue Rhea was having. Phrases such as: "I'm going to kill her", "why does she have magic and I don't" and "why the hell are we here?" penetrated his thoughts, but it was not the sound of Rheas voice that broke his thoughts entirely. Henry stopped dead.

"Henry – Henry? Are you even listening to –"

"Rhea, shut up" Before Rhea could reply, she saw the source of his silence and she too stopped dead just in time to watch Snow as she raised her bow and pointed it towards the pair.

"Well, that was to be expected" Rhea muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes at the scene. "Don't shoot" She spoke with a lilt of sarcasm.

"You're the guys from the graveyard" Emma spoke, stepping next to her mother who stood protectively over the body of a woman on the floor. Henry knew from the red clock that covered the woman that it was Ruby they were protecting, but he did not have time to individually dwell on that fact, as his cousin spoke the words that were beginning to filter into his mind, ignoring Emma.

"If Red is here –" she turned towards Henry. "We have to find her Henry, now!" Rhea's eyes pleaded with Henry. He could tell that she was having a hard time not being able to control the situation. She had always been a nervous control freak and now, without magic, he could only imagine how lost she was feeling. Especially after everything that they had just been through -

"This is ridiculous – lets just kill them and continue on" Regina spoke, annoyance in her voice.

"We don't have time to indulge your curiosities right now, Regina" Rhea turned quickly towards the woman that now stood dumbfounded, raising her hands.

"How do you know Regina?" Emma pushed Regina's hands down.

"We know all of you a lot better than you could ever imagine" Rhea's voice was slightly calmer, but her eyes were still glaring at Regina, who mirrored her look.

"Rhea –" Henry began

"No. You want to help Ava – " Henry heard the tone of realization in her voice "they are our only hope. I don't have magic and I can't track her without it. They can." Henry contemplated her cousin's words and fought for a reasonable way to get out of this situation that wasn't revealing their identity to the ones they had sworn they would keep it a secret. He couldn't. He didn't have time to think on his feet before she spoke again. "If you don't tell them – I will"

"Alright, Alright." Henry sighed and stepped forwards to stand next to his cousin, who's gaze was still locked with his mothers. He looked into his other mother's eyes, taking in the face of Emma Swan, alive and well. He couldn't help but let the sadness of her demise take over his thoughts as he spoke "Its me Mom" He went to take her hand, which she did not remove from his grasp "I know it's hard to believe but –"

"You are not my son" Regina spat, finally removing her gaze from Rhea and placing it straight on himself.

He maintained his stance and continued to talk to Emma "You had a dream that you were going to burn your names off the gravestones and a tornado came. Hook said there was a storm coming and it brought with it a creature that you saw killed grandma – I mean Snow white." He stopped for a moment and smiled "You were so afraid that your dream was going to come true that when it began to happen for real, you hid in Moms vault until they convinced you to face your fears – as a family."

"How do you know that?" Emma's words were nothing more than a whisper

"Because I wrote it in the pages of the story book when I was here 24 years ago"

It seemed that the shock of his statement filled all that were there. It was Hook that was the first to speak the question that was on everyone's mind. " _Ago_? What you are from the future?"

"It's a ruse– they've probably been watching us…"

"You were always so blind" Henry turned to look at Rhea as she looked at Regina with a frustrated expression on her face, cutting off her words. "Even when everything is staring you so obviously in the face, you seem to be so oblivious!" her anguish was so apparent to Henry, he dropped his mothers hand and stepped slowly towards her "I had to watch as your blindness took you away from me and why? Because you let her in over and over and no matter how obvious it was that she was evil you still let her back in!" her voice broke as tears began to stream down her face "Why couldn't you just kill her and save us all the hassle!? because you're blind and…" She stopped herself suddenly, looking blankly her eyes squinting as she fell deep into her thoughts. "That's it. Henry – that's it!"

"What's it – what are you talking about" The entire party stood waiting for some sort of explaination, Reginas glare now absent and replaced by one of confusion.

"Ava must be here for Zelena" She turned and smiled "She's going to kill my mother"

"Your mother?" Emma spoke up, but it was to Regina that Henry directed his next statement

"Yes – her mother. Mom, this is Rhea, Robins daughter" Rhea refused to look towards the woman before her, the woman that was practically, for all sakes and purposes her mother and the one she had only days before watch burn in front of her in the final battle. It was hard for Henry too – seeing the faces of his family that were no longer around in his time, and having them alive but unaccepting was almost just as bad. Like being in a desert and having an oasis just out of reach. Torturous.

Snow White lowered her bow and stepped towards the pair, her eyes as loving and trusting as they always was. She was one of those Henry knew he would have mourned the most, had he had time to do so. "There are three of you." She spoke calmly. "If you are my grandson, and you are Robins daughter then - then who is Ava?"

Rhea and Henry exchanged a knowing look. It was easy for both of them to talk about themselves as they were already in existence in this time, and nothing would change that – however, Ava had not been born yet. Henry contemplated the consequences of potentially altering the relationships of those in the past by producing a fact from the future – but that thought quickly disappeared. The whole point of them coming back was to sacrifice themselves to save everyone – especially those who were stood in front of him. He sighed before looking at Snow White with truthful eyes, knowing his mother's talent for spotting liars.

"Ava is my little sister"

Once again, his statement filled those in the small clearing with shock and their silence was almost deafening.

Regina took a step back and stared at Emma, who was stood beside her. "I can't have children Emma" she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. This they all knew to be true – she had taken the potion to spite her mother and regretted it until the day Henry came into her life… then the young girl that her true love called his own would become hers to – the girl in front of her had said so. Could this be true?

Hook stepped forward, his eyes in line with Henrys, his face full to the brim with apprehension. "Do you mean she's…?"

"Yes. She's your daughter and she is in danger" Rhea spoke quietly finally looking towards Regina "We are all in danger"


	4. Chapter 4

**As Always - Thank-you belovedbrat for your review! And the lovely Guest for yours too! I'd like to also thank mckenzie96 for you fav and follow!**

 **Please, take the time to review, fav & follow if you enjoy the story! It means a lot and gives a lot of motivation!**

 **Thank-you!**

…

 _3 years in the future_

…

"Swan?" Killian Jones rushed into the hospital room faster than a lion hunting its prey – He had been pacing the halls of the hospital for what seemed like hours as he awaited any news. The nerves of parenthood that he had been feeling since he found out he was to be a father were nothing compared to the nerves of not knowing whether it would ever come to be true. When Blue had told him that there was a complication and that he wouldn't be able to be in the room, his heart had almost certainly stopped. Not only was he unable to witness the birth of his child, but he was unaware of whether the reason for his being was alright. Both Snow and Charming had tried to calm him as they both frayed at the seems, and Regina was no more help as both she and Robin paced in their own circle, trying to keep Roland and Rhea from wondering off and Henry… well… he was just… Henry. Calm, collected and with an admirable amount of faith that it took more than just the rum for Killian not to try and suck it out of him. But the moment Blue appeared in the hallway, a smile beaming on her face, Killian did not hesitate in rushing past the fairy and into the room where the most beautiful vision he'd ever seen came crashing into his sight line.

"It's a girl" Her voice rang like dawn song after a storm, like the ones he used to crave in his pirate days. Not only was he a father – but he was a father to a beautiful young lass that had already stolen his heart. Slowly, he made his way to Emma's side and glanced down at the tiny figure she held in her arms. She was perfect. "Do you want to hold her?" Killian looked from the delicate being to the woman he loved with surprise and fear in his eyes. She was so small, so delicate, so perfect in the arms of her mother and it dawned on him how dangerous the world was around them. "You won't hurt her – just cradle your arms… there you go" In one smooth, elegant move Emma had placed their daughter in his arms and the dread faded instantly. It mattered not the danger that would surround them, he would protect his daughter, give his life for her, do anything to ensure that she was safe and happy and, over all else, that she felt loved.

"Hello" He whispered to the little one as she continued to sleep soundlessly. He was lost in the moment, his tired eyes taking in every little detail of the small creature they had created – the product of the love he and emma shared and would continue she share with this young child. "You have your mothers nose" He looked up at Emma, eyes mirroring the beaming smile of happiness that was plastered childishly on his face.

"She's beautiful" Killian had not noticed the room filling around them "A princess" Snow continued, holding her husband tight before moving to her daughter's side.

"Or a pirate" Henry chirped, standing next to Killian, looking down upon his sister. Quiet laughter met the comment, as they all relished in the happiness.

The baby girl would be passed around the room, adored by all that touched her and glanced upon her innocent face. She was truly beautiful with the deep cerulean eyes of her father, defined facial features of her mother and the dark hair and strong grip of her grandmother. They would ask what they would name the young princess and with no thought Emma would reply with "Ava Jones"

…

 _Present Day_

…

The streets of the underworld held a deep mourning as those who had grown accustomed to the daily haunting, stood hopeless in an unmoving line, destination: the empty phone booth. No amount of obvious redundancy would stop the lost souls from their hopeless adventure. No amount of evil would squeeze the light out of them... But Ava knew it was only a question of time before Hades would successfully remove every ounce of hope would be sucked dry from the realm, leaving no more than the dust and the grit that littered the ground. She knew this place like the back of her hand. She had spent enough time here to sense the hope drain from the air.

The library was just as it had always been, books scattered haphazardly on the shelves in no apparent order. It had always been her pastime trying to restore the order belle had implemented in this place in the world of the living- but entropy would always revoke her hard work and return it all to its random state of disorder. Ava had often wondered whether Hades purposely carried out his acts to annoy and frustrate her, or whether it was simply the way this realm had been designed by Zeus when he condemned Hades to its borders- either way, she had maintained her daily routine of placing the books in alphabetical order as her own personal battle to unhinge the Lord of the underworld. She had to do something to pass the time, trapped in the underworld.

"So dearie" her thoughts we halted by the man at her side. "Care to share the reasons why we are here?" For just a moment she had forgotten that she was accompanied in this journey- not favouring the company of the crocodile beside her. He had never treated her well in life- or in death, especially so when he was the reason for her demise and banishment to the underworld. It took all of her infinite patience and will power not to simply stab him with the dagger and be done with his interrupting existence- but she knew that the consequences of those actions would be more detrimental than not. Despite his evil ways, he would be the only one to protect her family when this was all over... If the plan worked.

"I do believe you have had this conversation with another before now, and my answer will be of a similar ilk" she began, remembering reading the conversation this man once had with her mother when she was under the influence of the darkness "you never revealed your plans… so why you expect others to do so is beyond me" She spoke, deadpanned, glancing at the man beside her out of the corner of her eye "Although, it is true that you revealed, with an overzealous ignorance, your reasons – saving you son? If I remember correctly…" she allowed just a moment to watch the surprise of her knowledge settle behind his eyes "Which you continue to fool yourself into believing as motives of your actions, but that is not for me to judge" Stepping towards the door she placed her hand in the centre and closed her eyes "Place your hand next to mine" She ordered, ignoring the sigh of frustration. At any other moment, she would have felt enjoyment for controlling the beast – but this was no time to enjoy herself. Not when there was so much at stake.

As expected, he did as he was asked and placed his hand but an inch from hers, the young and old power running through their veins seeping into the obstacle and removing it from existence. A small smile of pride flickered onto her face. She hadn't been sure it would work – but the combination of the powers that she had obtained and those of the dark one were truly remarkable… she may have to rethink the whole idea of not stabbing him afterall.

"There. Now – you go back to your business" Ava spoke lightly, eager to dismiss him as she continued on her journey. Once again he immediately turned to make his way back to the shop, filled with curiosity and questions that, for now, would remain unanswered "Oh, and Mr. Gold?" He turned, now free from her will as she buried the dagger deep within her clothing. "You may want to think of reconsidering your fathers offer" She spoke, knowing look written upon her stoic face.

"And why would I do that?" He hissed, glancing over his shoulder to watch the young girl descend into the depths of the underworld.

"Let's just say, I have a feeling you may need it"

…

 _4 years in the future_

…

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Ava, Happy Birthday to you!"

The balloons and confetti fought to fill the spaced the excitement left unfilled in the household. It was Ava's first birthday and even if Ava would not remember this day – Killian had made sure that it would be something that he would never forget.

"Say cheese!" He gleely requested from his young daughter as he clicked the contraption he'd learnt was a camera. This would store all the memories of every moment he could document. He didn't want to miss anything, or forget anything in the years to come. He knew too well how easy it would be for someone to walk in and take his memories from him again and he would not allow that loss to be infinite. No. He would document these moments in a non-magical manner.

"Will you let me see my god-daughter or do I have to put you under a sleeping curse?" Killian's smile did not faulter as Regina joined him by his side, crouched down watching Ava lead in her bouncer, surrounded by all the gifts that the towns folk had kindly given her. However, it was not with these gifts that they watched the young girl play with. Within her tiny fingers was the small replica of a pirate ship that she curiously observed before dropping it in her lap and laughing at whatever ideas were passing through her young head. Killian allowed Regina to take hold of his daughter and returned the camera to its case on the counter where Emma was lead, watching him intently.

"I love you" She simply said, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"And I you" He replied softly, snaking his arms around the woman before him. He hadn't been totally accurate when he spoke those words so long ago –his happy ending wasn't Emma Swan. It had only started with her. Truly, his happy ending was a family, his family, with the woman he loved, Henry that brought wisdom to the madness and the rest of the charming bunch that were currently celebrating the very thing he fought for over anything else in the world – the daughter he adored. "Thank-you" He spoke sincerely.

"For what?" Emma spoke a little wary of his words.

"For making me the happiest man alive"

…

 _Present Day_

…

The moments after Snows departure had left a bittersweet taste in the mouth of those who remained in the underworld. They knew that it was a wonderful thing to know that they had helped Ruby on her journey to find Dorothy and knowing that Snow White was back with her son and with the people of story brook, but it did not remove the evidencey of their plight – especially not that it was not just Regina, Emma and David that were trapped, but Robin, Henry and baby Rhea also.

They sat quietly around the living room table contemplating what plan they could begin to formulate to try and get themselves out of this mess. Henry stared at the floor of his grandmothers underworld house, weary and trying to concentrate on the vacant spots in his mind. He knew it was an impossible feat, but he had to do something to drown out the external monologue Rhea was having as she paced around the living room, both disappointed that Ava didn't seem to trust them enough down here to get the job done- what ever that job was.

He sighed and gave up for a moment, just in time to watch Rhea kick the table and Emma reprimand her "Heeeey! Calm down!"

"I am going to kill her when I get my hands on her… I swear I will and…"

Henry jumped up and walked over to his cousin before she could continue and told her to sit and take five. She glared but obeyed sitting crossed arms in the centre of the sofa he had just been sitting on. When he was sure that Rhea would remain silent, he joined the rest of them at the dining table.

"I'd like to apologise for Rhea. She doesn't know how to deal with her emotions. Ava is extremely important to her, and myself of course, and we are very worried" he spoke with such sincerity that he knew that his mother would feel for their plight. Her cooling eyes confirmed this fact.

"Look, we've given you the benefit of the doubt up until now- but we need some answers" David replied, glancing over to the girl that sat eyes closed and arms crossed on the sofa then back to the man in front of him. Henry sighed and resided himself to the fact that they really didn't have much choice. With Rheas lack of magic, their combined lack of knowledge and the fact that Ava was wondering the underworld alone on her own personal mission, he had nothing more than the truth to give.

"I don't have many answers to give you" He replied, truthfully rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked, stood beside her seated father.

Henry sighed and began to recount the reasons for their journey in the past. Both Rhea and Ava were the bloodline of the people that had travelled in the portal once before, therefore were able to create and cast the spell that Zelena had perfected. With this, their aim was to undo the events that brought about the final war that would send all of them to their deaths, but when Regina asked him to explain what those events were, he couldn't answer. He turned to Rhea who wore the same look he did. They didn't know.

"That's what she has taken from us" She spoke quietly "Why would she do that?"

"Because if I let you remember, you would realize why we are here and try to stop me" Their eyes darted to the source of the voice, the young girl sat at the bottom of the staircase, face down looking at an invisible spot on the floor. Like lightning, Rhea was in front of the girl, grabbing her by the shoulders and raising her to a standing position. Her anger was cut short and her eyes wide with fear. Henry, having risen to stop his cousin from hurting his sister, felt his heart drop at the sight of the young girl, bloodied and bruised and trembling under her cousin's grip

"Ava, what happened?" He asked, taking his sister by the waist and trying to guide her to the table to sit – but with what little energy she had left, she struggled against him.

"No. No! No time to explain – but we need to go. Now!"


End file.
